User blog:J1coupe/Klaymen vs. Pajama Sam. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Well, hello once again, everybody. Coupe is here again with yet another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games to quench your thirst that never existed in the first place because there are bunch of blogs being made here and there with Nick's tourney going on. Warning: I was really sick today, and still am, but I wanted to finish this battle. So the end product might not be really... satisfactory. I know this isn't my best, but I tried my best to finish it today. Why, if you want to ask, I have no idea. I guess I wanted it done. Anyways, let's meet the challengers. Tonight we have two point-and-click game protagonists here to point and diss each other. Here in the ring we have Pajama Sam- from Pajama Sam series, going against the challenger on the right, Klaymen from The Neverhood Series. This battle was suggested to me by BTTF. Thanks, bud. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Klay_1.png|Klaymen Pajama_1.png|Pajama Sam EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! KLAYMEN! VERSUS! PAJAMA SAM!!! BEGIN! Pajama Sam: (starts at 0:12) What's up? My name is Pajama Sam, here to bust some Humongous rhymes, the superhero is here to make this Klay-Klay ''dude pay for his crimes! Sam's on the ''Hall of Record, dropping beats faster than DJs that spin it, I'm pressing all your buttons with the Illuminator rhymes I'm spittin'! Klaymen: (starts at 0:24) Calm down, Sam, there's No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside, except when you challenge the Clockwork Beast, better step aside, Klayman's the dopest rapper you ever done seen in this Neverhood, so go back to Pre-K and pick on someone your own size, understood? Pajama Sam: (starts at 0:36) Freeze! I'm beating this criminal, sending him back to The Nursery, maybe stop playing with Willie's Trombone and I might show mercy! now that I've got my Lunch Box with me, you're freaking done! Looks like Sam defeated the worst klaymation since'' Clay Puppington''! Klaymen: (starts at 0:48) you're a little looney kid who's too fond of a rip-off of Superman, who's socially awkward and befriends inanimate objects like tin cans, I spit'' DreamWorks'', Thunder and Lightning are about to get Frightening, Life is getting Rougher now that you Lost, but please stop whining. Pajama Sam: (starts at 1:01) You can't tell me that I lost, Klay, you numb-''Skullmonkey''! When I'll blast you with my cannon harder than you did to Kloggy! I'm popular among kids, more than your creepy game ever will be, Call me Hoborg, this battle is getting ruled by yours truly! Klaymen: (starts at 1:12) You Are What You Eat from Your Head To Feet you say, chap? Have you been eating wood then, since your rhymes are Otto crap! I rock the Armikrog, while you're too busy collecting your dirty socks, I'm the Mop Top rhyme buster who'll leave the "superhero" shocked! Pajama Sam: (starts at 1:24) I'll spoil you like my cookies, Sam's going ham to make you spooky, you just flicked my dark side like I'm Bil, now I'll kick your booty in this battle, and so the courageous Pajama-Man strikes again! Hey, Whaddaya know? Looks like I defeated this brainless gaming stain! Klaymen: (starts at 1:36) I'm playing you like Cheese and Crackers, this battle's merely a game, got the flows like World Wide Weather, putting your sorry ass to shame, you can't stay awake past your bedtime, you have school, you Weasel dweep, but you already got your outfit ready, so it's time for you to sleep. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! (A mouse cursor appears, dragging each part of the logo to the center) OOOOOHHHH-EPIC! OOOOOOPPP- RAP! WEEEEEEUUU- BATTLES OF! OOOOOEEEE- VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Klaymen Pajama Sam Drawing This was drawn by my good friend GIR. Thanks buddy :D Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts